Ad placement is defined literally as “where are you placing the ad on the page”. It could be at the top of the page, where it is immediately seen by the site visitor (industry vernacular: “Above the fold”), or somewhere else on the page where it is only partially visible or out of view completely (industry vernacular: “Below the fold”).
“Click rate” measurements are used as the current industry standard of performance measurement for ads on websites. However, this method fails to provide a full understanding of ad placement, user engagement/interaction on a website, and how user engagement measurements can drive future creative development.